


Facets

by ThunderstormAtMidnight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Steven wears a dress, connverse - Freeform, mysterypearl - Freeform, rupphire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderstormAtMidnight/pseuds/ThunderstormAtMidnight
Summary: Steven Universe one-shots





	1. Almost Too Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rupphire. Dancing. Fluff

It was a beautiful night.  
The stars glittered brightly, if a bit coldly, in the ebony sky above the earth, and there was a light breeze that carried with it the sounds of crickets chirping. The grass was soft, the scent of dirt and nighttime dew pleasant. The darkness was peaceful. It was almost too perfect.  
Scuffing one boot through the dewy grass, Ruby looked over at Sapphire. Almost too perfect, but not quite.  
Ruby brought her knees to her chest, watching Sapphire instead of the night sky now. She admired the way Sapphire’s hair flowed down her back in cascade of pale, almost silvery blue, and she admired the soft smile that her love had as she looked up at the sky. Ruby sighed, leaning on the one hand that she’d placed on the ground. There were never nights like this on Homeworld. She didn’t think she’d known peace like this before she met Sapphire, or before they’d come to Earth together. She wouldn’t give it up for the world.  
Lost in thought, Ruby jumped a bit when Sapphire layed her cool palm over the red gem’s hand. Ruby could feel her face heat up slightly as she smiled softly at Sapphire, who smiled back at her. Fireflies rose lazily from the grass as Ruby stood up, gently pulling Sapphire up with her. Clasping their hands together, she faltered slightly as she heard the slight clink of their gems knocking together. Then, with a smile as their fingers intertwined, Ruby led Sapphire in a slow dance. They circled on the damp grass as the fireflies they disturbed rose around them. Sapphire hummed a slow tune as they danced, and Ruby’s heart just about burst from happiness. She was so glad that they had Earth, for so many reasons, but also because of moments like this. Where they could just be together, for as long as they wanted, just enjoying each other’s company.  
The fireflies slowly settled back into the grass, and the faintest traces of dawn appeared on the horizon. Ruby laid her head on Sapphire’s shoulder, listening to the lovely sound of her humming. She thought that she could stay like this forever, listening to her love singing as they danced together. Sapphire’s hand went around her waist, and they continued to dance together even as the sun rose and bathed them in a soft rose-gold light. Ruby sighed in happiness. Yeah, it was moments like this that she’d give it all up for.


	2. And Everybody's Just Trying to be Themselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of Rupphire, bit of MysteryPearl. Steven just wants to wear pretty dresses

Steven held up the dress, grinning widely, his dark eyes sparkling with excitement. Pearl gave him a slightly concerned look, but he took no notice and started chattering happily.   
“Connie has her dress picked out already! It’s really pretty, it’s kinda blue and white and really long and swishy! It really suits her, but I like dresses like this better,” Steven said, twirling away from Pearl to comb through the racks in front of him again.   
Pearl really didn’t want to say to him what she felt she had to. She could see how happy and excited Steven was as he hummed a cheerful tune and studied sparkly, fluffy dresses from the clothing racks. She really didn’t want to ruin his happiness, but she was worried for him. This was going to be a big dance, after all, and people who weren’t from Beach City were going to be there. She didn’t want anything to happen to him at the dance.   
“Steven,” Pearl began hesitantly, curling her hands in towards her chest.   
“Yo, Ste-man! Me ‘n Garnet got some cool tuxes for ya!” Amethyst barreled down the aisle towards Pearl and Steven, arms full of various tuxedo components, some of which were dragging on the ground. Garnet followed behind her more slowly, even more tuxedos folded somewhat neatly over her arm.   
“Oh! Thanks guys, but I wanna wear a dress to this dance! Pearl’s been helping me pick some out,” Steven grinned up at Pearl, hugging the dresses he was holding to his chest.   
Pearl looked at Garnet without responding to Steven, who was completely oblivious still. Garnet got the message and crouched in front of Steven, putting one hand on his shoulder.   
“Now, Steven. I know you’re really excited for this dance, and you want to make a good impression. But . . .” Garnet paused for a moment, flicking off her shades so she could look Steven in the eye. Her expression wasn’t quite stern, more sad than anything. “But a lot of people won’t like it if you wear a dress. They could make it really hard on you.”  
Steven visibly deflated, and Pearl felt her heart break a little. It was hard to see him go from complete joy to utter disappointment just in the span of a few seconds.   
“Oh,” he said quietly, looking down at the brightly-coloured dresses that he was still holding. “That’s . . . okay. I’ll just . . . put these back.”   
Steven turned back to the clothing racks while Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl just watched silently, all three feeling bad for the boy who’d obviously been crushed. Just as he was starting to carefully place the dresses back exactly where he’d gotten them from, Pearl perked up, smiling.   
“Wait! I have an idea,” She gasped, taking her cell phone from her gem. She flicked through it for a moment, dialing a number from her contacts and walking a short distance away. Steven paused in putting back the dresses to watch Pearl as she talked on the phone. She paced slightly, making small gestures with her free hand and smiling in a slightly dreamy way. She even blushed at several points in the conversation, and it couldn’t have lasted more than two minutes. At the end of it, Pearl closed her phone and walked back over to Steven, Garnet, and Amethyst, still smiling brightly.   
“Steven, you can get your dress! We’re all going to a different event,” Pearl announced, leading a newly starry-eyed Steven over to the changing rooms with no further explanation. Garnet and Amethyst looked at each other, both shrugged, and then followed Pearl and Steven to the dressing rooms. 

Twenty-five minutes, ten dresses, and some minor frustrations later, Steven had decided on the dress he was going to wear. It was a pale purple, sleeveless dress with layers and layers of fluffy skirts. Steven was again grinning happily and hugging the dress to his chest as he walked to the checkout counter with Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl trailing behind him. This store was not one that Steven really frequented, so his purchase of the dress was given a questioning look, but the cashier said nothing. Probably out of some fear of the Crystal Gems. Other than the cashier’s look, the trip was uneventful, and soon Steven was riding on Garnet’s shoulders out of the store and back in the direction of the Temple. He was humming to himself as he swung the plastic bag with his dress in it. Smiling, he realized that he should call Connie and tell her about the new thing they were going to. Pearl had briefly mentioned that it would be happening that night, but she’d refused to give any further explanation of it, only smiling a small, mysterious smile when questioned. Steven dialed up Connie, and as he talked to her about the event and told her to meet them at the Temple around 5:00, Amethyst and Pearl walked ahead slightly. They whispered briefly to each other, and then Amethyst punched Pearl’s arm lightly in an excited gesture.  
“Yooo, P! You’re a genius!” She cried, glancing back at Garnet and Steven briefly.   
“Well, I am known to have some good ideas from time to time,” Pearl responded, rubbing her arm.   
Steven finally said good-bye to Connie and hung up as the group reached the Temple. He quickly hopped off Garnet’s shoulders, swinging the plastic bag he was carrying as he ran towards his room. As soon as Steven had retreated upstairs, Garnet turned to Pearl.  
“What exactly have you got in mind?” She asked, leaning against the frame of the front door.   
“You’ll see! Just make sure you dress well.”   
Pearl was still trying to keep the event that she’d set them up for a surprise, and she quickly retreated to her room in the Temple, already muttering to herself as she turned to enter it. It seemed like she was trying to find something.   
A moment later, Steven burst downstairs in a cloud of glitter and floaty purple fabric. He twirled, sending the skirts of the dress billowing around him. Garnet smiled and gave him a thumbs up while Amethyst cheered and applauded, both of them briefly forgetting about Pearl’s slightly odd behaviour. 

Steven watched the last couple minutes until five o’clock go by. He was laying on the couch, kicking his legs idly and resting his head in his hands. He was really curious and excited, since he still didn’t know what was happening tonight that they were all going to. Pearl had come out of her room only a few minutes earlier, wearing the pants and collared shirt that she’d gotten in Empire City. She seemed a little distracted as she stared out the window at the beach.   
At 5:01, there was a knock on the door of the Temple. Pearl looked a little startled at the sudden noise. Steven stood up immediately from the couch and ran over to the door, opening it to reveal Connie wearing a light dress with a long, flowy turquoise skirt. She smiled as the door opened, stepping into the temple when Steven stepped back to clear the doorway.   
“Wow, Steven! That dress is so pretty,” Connie said, fiddling slightly with the purse she had slung over her shoulder.   
“Thanks! Yours is really pretty too!” Steven replied, smoothing down the skirts of his dress a little self-consciously.   
“Are we all ready to go?” Pearl asked, walking over to Steven and Connie. “Where are Garnet and Amethyst?”  
“Right here, P!” Amethyst said as she and Garnet walked over after exiting their respective rooms.   
Amethyst was wearing a romper-style outfit with a floral print in soft colours, and her hair was thrown up in a ponytail that cascaded down her back in gentle waves. Garnet was wearing high-waisted skinny jeans with a black tank tucked into them. Pearl smiled as they walked over.   
“Let’s go, then!” 

Half an hour later, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven, and Connie were standing awestruck outside a fairly large building. Faint music drifted out into the evening air, and people walked in and out of the doors in colourful outfits of all sorts. Pearl looked proud of herself for rendering the others speechless at the event she’d brought them to.   
“What do you think?” She asked, gesturing towards the building.   
The front of the building was decorated with Christmas lights or the like, which glowed softly in rainbow colours. Streamers, balloons, and most notably flags with the same colours hung all across the front of the building.   
“Looks . . . fun,” Connie said, her voice a little skeptical. The dance they were supposed to have gone to would have been much more muted than this.   
“Don’t worry, Connie! It looks great!” Steven cried enthusiastically, starting to walk towards the building.   
“Pearl!” A voice called from somewhere behind him. It seemed familiar, but he couldn’t place it for a few moments.   
“Sheena! It’s great to see you,” Pearl called back. Steven turned around and recognized the girl whose number Pearl had gotten when they’d gone to a concert. Her bright pink hair had been styled into loose curls, and her makeup was a mashup of bright eyeshadow and black lipstick that worked perfectly together. She was wearing a long, black, and slightly heavy-looking dress. The girl smiled at Pearl and engulfed her in a hug. Pearl blushed, and smiled back, and then the two started talking.   
Steven smiled to himself, looking around for Garnet and Amethyst. He spotted the latter talking to a group of teenagers near the entrance of the building, but he couldn’t seem to find Garnet. Maybe- oh! He realized that she must have unfused at some point, as he saw Ruby and Sapphire making their way into the building, holding hands and grinning at each other. Sapphire’s hair was up in a bun, Ruby’s done up in a slightly messy poof; Ruby was wearing dark skinny jeans and a button-up shirt, while Sapphire was wearing a long, simple dress in an ice blue.   
Steven grabbed Connie’s hand and ran towards the entrance of the building.   
“Come on!” He shouted excitedly, his dress bouncing around his shins as he ran. He felt Connie stumble a little, then keep pace with him. The two slowed down as they reached the entrance, then walked inside. Steven looked around in wonder. Everything was lit up colourfully, and there were so many people in bright and quirky outfits dancing and socialising. He looked over at Connie and smiled again, seeing Connie smile back only a little bit tentatively.  
“Nice dress!” An older teenager walked past, smiling at him and Connie. They were wearing a suit that was slightly too big for them, along with stiletto heels. They sipped the soda they were holding and quickly danced off into the crowd.   
“This is so cool!” Steven said to Connie, pulling her into a twirl as the music shifted into a new song.   
Connie nodded, laughing now. “Yeah, I guess it is pretty great.”  
Steven looked around as he and Connie danced. He saw Ruby and Sapphire slow dancing in one corner of the room, even though the song wasn’t really a slow one; he saw Amethyst still chatting to the same group of teens as earlier, though they’d moved inside; and he saw Pearl and Sheena, standing to the side of the dance floor and holding hands as they talked. Everyone looked as happy as Steven felt.   
Letting the skirts of his dress float around him as he danced, Steven laughed and sang along to the music. He was glad to be able to find some people who wouldn’t care if he wore a dress, because he was just being himself, and everyone else there was doing the same.


End file.
